The Demigod Chronicles Book 1 The Sword of Fire
by TopNotch73
Summary: A long time ago three of the ancient Japanese gods made a weapon of unimaginable power, but for fear of their weapon they locked it away. Now there is a change in the world and 3 demigods must track it down before anyone else can, but first we must assemble the cast of our story. This story shares no links to the books made by the writer Rick Riordan. These characters belong to us.


The Demigod Chronicles Book 1

The Sword of Fi re

By Zach Page and Christian Notch

_Chapter 1_

_**I fight Ronald McDonald**_

**You know you are having a bad day**, when your morning starts with rain, and ends with you being chased by ghosts and a demon clown. My name is Zak Skyze, I go to Half-blood Academy, a camp for "special" children, but you'll learn what I mean when the chaos starts. I've been called a "Demon" by every school I have ever went to, and by hundreds of people across the country that I pass by or confront across the West coast of the United States, but this isn't where it starts.

My story starts in California when I was six. My mom was a famous weather girl who specialized in dealing with Thunderstorms, even though my grandmother always said that Thunderstorms were demons coming to find us, and the truth is more than even she knew. My mom died when she was looking for some artifact from the gold rush and the mine collapsed, when social workers came from the edges of the globe to find me and send me to some unknown place, I decided it be better for me to just disappear so I've been on the run ever since. I never knew my dad but my mom said he disappeared on a trip to Seattle. She said she met him on a rainy day and he was almost "magical" whatever that means, and the weirdest part, is he was another thing my grandmother said was a demon, and I was born as a blessing to send him away, doesn't that make you feel special?

But anyway I should tell you about how it all started. After two years of Social worker pain, and agony, I had finally ran away, and I made my way to Seattle, I don't know why but I always liked the rain in Seattle … peaceful. Anyway I was walking down a street in the center of town it was fall so the leaves on the trees were gold and brown and all over the streets. The rain made the ground wet and covered in mud and grime, but I didn't mind, the world had it's bad sides, you had to get used to them.

I was wearing my black army jacket which was a size big but it wasn't much to complain about, especially when you live on the cold streets. A also had my blue hat on, backwards style so it wouldn't fly way. I wore a blue T-shirt, don't know why but I have a thing for blue, kinda my favorite color, a pair of cargo pants, a few knicks and knacks inside the pockets.

I usually end up walking thru Seattle whenever I go threw Washington state. I enjoy hearing the rain splat and crackle across the city. The night sky was dark and the only light that shuddered through the rain, on some days it would rain so hard, that the street lamps would flash light strobe lights. I made my way down a back road, it was the only way to a park I enjoy relaxing at, it was close and easy to get to so, it ended up being my happy place. As I made my way down the alley a few people came out the back door of a Chinese buffet carrying ... a Ronald McDonald Statue.

The statue was sitting with one leg over the other, it had bright red hair, and clown make up. It wore a white and yellow striped shirt and gloves, big red shoes, and a bunch of other clown stuff, but the weird part, unlike every Ronald McDonald I've ever seen, this one wasn't smiling, it had kind of a frown on it, like it was angry.

They both seemed to be women, both were incredibly skinny, like patients with Anorexia. They both wore white hoodies, with silver outlines and Japanese letters on the back but, I was too far away to read it. They both had silver hair that flowed out of their hoodies, and aged faces, so I figured they were about sixty or seventy. They hand gnarled fingers that were long and skinny, their nails were painted white and long like one of those wanna be movie stars that think foot long nails are stylish. I walked past them, and strangely they paid me no attention, but Ronald's eyes seemed to follow me, like a creepy stalker made of stone and plastic.

I made it to the park and sat on one of the benches, the park was in a small circular area surrounded by large walls, each wall had a Japanese word carved into it. The park had a small play ground, a basketball court, and a large tower like shrine with a ruby dragon and sapphire tiger fighting each other. The pillar was my favorite part, because the walls shimmered with stories from Japanese myths or ceremonies. It stood somewhere around thirty or forty feet tall, and had long red metal lines that struck into the ground around it like supports. On the north side there was a large silver door, with a carving of the tiger and dragon fighting on it, it also had the letters H, B, and A, carved on the door, but because of my dyslexia it looked like Hab or Ham, whenever I tried to think about it.

I sat on the bench, rain pouring down but the bench was next to one of the walls and they had an overhang to keep the benches dry. My dark black hair was already drenched under my hat, and was kind of irritating.

I looked at my reflection in a puddle. My hair was long, the bangs cut, but not enough where people would notice. My eyes were bright blue and easy to spot, but hard to look right into. My skin was tan from being outside, but not a dark enough tone to be like a california kid. I had a few scratches across my face from being on the run, maybe from going thru the woods instead of down the highways, who knows.

I looked up at the shrine, the thing always seemed to shimmer, maybe from the mist and jewels on the top, I had no idea, I was like seven, science was not one of my weak spots.

The next hour is a bit blurry, I probably sat on that bench the whole time, looking at the scenery. Then the Weirdness started.

The old ladies walked into the park, still holding Mcdonald between them. The made their way to another bench on the other side of the park, sat Mcdonald down, then walked to the two exits, sat down on the ground, and glared at me.

Weird, I though. "Um, are you two ok? You'll get sick if you-"

Suddenly, Ronald stood up, his body creaked and his eyes glew with a poisonous green light. It lurked toward me and I rose from my seat. I knew something was horribly wrong, even if this was a animatronic or something, it did not look like it was gonna give me a happy meal, I inched toward the exit, but then realized what the old women were up too, they were blocking my exits, making their way to the exit as the demon clown lured towards me, the walls were eight feet tall, easily twice my height, there was no way I could never climb over.

Ronald groaned, almost as if he was laughing, then did something no Ronald should ever do. It blasted a column of red and white flames straight at me, singeing my left shoulder and arm. I winced at the pain and rushed for the play ground. I made my way to the highest part and stared him down, then I locked my attention on the wall, which was now only a few inches above my head, but for the first time I realized, it was also almost ten feet away from me.

I looked around, then heard the clanging on Ronald's feet on the metal playground equipment. I looked around and locked my eyes on an only metal trash can, the ones with the lids that me and my mom used as home plate when I practiced for T-ball. I slided down the firemans pole and rushed for it, it took me a second, but I realized I wasn't scared, more angry than anything. I grabbed the lid and dashed towards one of the old ladies. Then I did something that would put me in juvie faster than light if I got caught.

I jumped onto the lid and slide towards the old women, then slammed into her like a bowling ball. She went tumbling over and hissed at me, then did something that made me think I was even more insane.

She become transparent, see thru. Her sweatshirt turned into a long white dress, her eyes glew bright gold. She literally died in front of me, and became a ghost. A incredibly angry ghost with a Ronald Mcdonald monster as back up. This is when I first thought my life sucked, big time. Then I did something I never knew would be so nature to do for me, and I threw the trash can lid like a frisbee, slamming into her and throwing her into a wall then it rebounds and skidded in front of me.

I picked up the trash can lid and gripped it as hard as I could on the handle. I dashed through the alley way, hoping to find a way to the main roar, find someone who could help me, and try to avoid any Mcdonalds I saw. I made my way through the alley ways, which all had the same eight foot walls, long, tall, and nothing I can use to jump over them anywhere in sight.

In the past me and my mom took the same way we came when we went back, so I had no clue where I was going, or if this even lead anywhere, and after ten minutes of running, my worst fears were met.

I ran into a dead end, two large buildings blocked the alley way. Both had fire escapes running down the walls, with darkened windows, which at dusk probably meant they were abandon or no one was home, and a large dumpster and a few smaller metal trash cans, with lids which gave me more weapons, but I knew it wasn't going to help much. I looked at the bottom of the fire escape, it was about six or seven feet off the ground, but with me being four foot, nothing, it was too high of a jump for me, and the dumpster was too heavy to move under it like a stool.

I heard Ronald's footsteps echo behind me, aswell as the ghost ladies screaming, which probably meant the two old ladies were escorting him. What they wanted from me I had no idea, I was a broke kid, no home, no money, just a backpack full of clothes. I knew this wouldn't end well for me, the sun was setting, the alley way was already way too hard to see in, but I could see the two ghost ladies glowing yellow eyes, the creepy stare I could see for miles. The wall was a bit slanted, I considered trying to climb it, but the clown had arrived, and he had a weapon.

A long stone axe was gripped tightly in his hand. It had a four foot shaft, and blade, which seemed to register into my head as, "Death Bringer", which nearly two curved blades at the edge. There were Japanese symbols on the flats of each made me wet myself from fear. The blades seemed to emit emerald green fog, which caught my eye as a bad sign.

He inched his way closer, and I backed up, unfortunately into a corner, which I knew was a very, very bad idea. I was horrified, his clown face always creeped me out already, this was kind of overkill.

"Help!" I screamed, thought I was fairly sure no one could hear me, "What do you want you stupid clown?"

Ronald laughed, then talked in a voice that was like two boulders smashing against each other "This is how his son cowers, this is delightful! I have hunted for six years for the demon child, and now-" He grinned evilly, his other hand gripped the shaft of the sword and the blade erupted into green flames. Then he swung the axe over his head, and at that moment I knew it was over.

I couldn't remember the next minute or two because of the shock but, I remember a bright purple flash, then his axe blade falling off the shaft and slamming into the wall an inch away from my head. The smell of sulfur was almost unbearable, but whatever cut his axe in half like butter, had caught Ronald's attention.

A boy about my age, maybe a year older, stood in the alley, his shoes and bottom of his pants seemed like they were shadows, but were becoming more and more solid by the second. He had dark black hair, light skin, but not enough where you'd call it pale. He wore dark blue jeans, and a blue T-shirt, with a black flannel over shirt. His eyes were bright violet, and in his hand, was a long silver blade, a katana, with black and purple flames flickering at the tip.

The two ghost ladies backed up at the sight of the blade, hissing like cats. Ronald however, laughed at it.

"You think a child like you can take a demon like me?" Ronald asked then looked at the ghost women. "Kill the Swordsman, the demon boy is all mine!"

Ronald rushed be with his bare hands, but I was quick enough to roll out of the way and watch him plow threw a brick wall like a bulldozer. This is the moment I got angry, even Ronald Mcfricken Donald was calling me a demon, and that was where I snapped. I grabbed a piece of rubbage from under the trash can and raced at him, rage filling my body with adrenaline. I slammed a piece of wood into his head and he stumbles a bit from the shock, but then looked at me and laughed.

"Thats atleast putting up a fight, I was looking forward to this" He announced, then he walked over the the severed axe blade and picked it up. He dashed at me and I rolled under his legs, then pushed him forward which made him again slam into the wall. I laughed a bit as I got used to playing matador and bull with Ronald, but it seemed to only tick him off, a lot.

I grabbed a trash can lid from one of the smaller trash cans, and stared him down, cowboy style, which seemed to tease him right into my plan. He pulled back the axe blade like an Olympic discus thrower, and I copied him with my trashcan lid. He threw his axe and I threw my trashcan lid, watching as the two slammed mid air and the axe blade broke threw the lid, then went flying at the ground below me.

I picked up the axe blade and felt the sting of heat burn on my palm , but I knew I needed this to survive and lifted the heavy piece of stone. I looked over at the boy with the sword, and he was matching the two ghost women, who had somehow obtained two long silver swords, which were curved and seemed to be hard to maneuver, but they seemed use to it.

I locked my eyes on Ronald McDonald and gripped what was left on the handle on the axe, and dashed at him, screaming. His smile seems to grin in the shadows, and he dashed at me full speed. I feinted to the side and slammed the axe into his chest, then rolled out of the way as he went slamming into the wall, shattering it into a pile of bricks, and the axe crushed threw his chest, and he screamed in pain.

I was breathing pretty heavy, and my arms stung with pain. I heard a pain filled wail from behind me and spun around. The boy had struck the ghost women with his katana, the blade making her erupt into mist, then he spun and slashed threw the other ghost women, and she dissolved into mist along with her ghostly friend. Leaving me and the swordsman in the dark alley alone, the only light was from the dull black and purple flames on his sword.

I backed up in fear, I won by luck, he won by pure skill, and he had two enemies, both armed. I stood up and backed up, his violet eyes shimmering in the darkness. He started walking to me, and I grabbed the trash can lid and held it like a shield, trying to figure out his next move.

"You're gonna be jumpy? Even after getting attacked by two _banshee _and a golem?" He raised his eyebrow and stared at me in confusion.

"W-Who ... What are you" I asked, fear still weighing on me like a thousand pound bowling ball.

He sheathed his sword at his side, and walked towards me, then offered his hand to help me up. "I'm Sean Kurayami, and you're coming with me"

10


End file.
